pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ImSibo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:If you need a Tribus... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 21:10, November 19, 2010 Admin Discussion Hi, I would like to make you an admin. I appreciate your work on the wiki and your generosity. You can put in as much effort as you like. I am primarily interested in having another admin so we don't have to apply to the wiki bosses in cases I am exterminated. I only have one "rule" and one suggestion. The "rule" is that should Farmer reappear, we should recognize their authority given the tremendous amount of work done starting the wiki. The suggestion is that we should try to respect individual contributions to the site, within reason. I hope you will accept, thanks again for your contributions. DalekCaan1 14:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'd be happy to help, but I'll admit I will have very little free time, if any, this fall. ImSiBo 23:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Who are the administrators of this wiki? Ruler1357924680 12:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Currently myself and DalekCaan1. ImSiBo 01:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nobody has made an edit on the page "Froglanthipists help forum" in over a month. It is already a candidate for deletion and nobody has argued against getting rid of it. I think it is time to delete it. Please consider this. Ruler1357924680 22:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : I marked the page for deletion only a few days ago. I agree that it needs to go, but I will probably give it a few more days. I have recently been concentrating on clearing out a lot of much older forum postings. :: Thank you for considering deleting it and I agree there are some old pages that should be deleted. Ruler1357924680 18:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You 14/08/11 Thank you for the Bulbus & Signum - very much appreciated!! Is there anything I could 'Gift' you? frogs4life31 : I'm not looking for anything specific..Always trying to add to the Froggydex.. ImSiBo 17:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Couple of Veru & Floresco sent - hope they help? frogs4life31 --Thank You! ImSiBo Wunjot 11:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the frogs you gifted to me! Thank you very much for your gifts ! Biwann 8/3/11 7:00 PM PT: From Jennasix: Thank you so much for the Bulbus! It's the last one I needed and it just didn't seem to want to come up in the market. Thanks so much for the Tribus frog!!! I will follow the requests and try to pay your kindness forward :) A (arandol) Thanks so much for all the froggies :-)!! I am currently working on 100% on crustalli now after having reached 100% on anuras, if you're needing any particular froggy,let me know , i'll see if I can help :-) Regards, BellaCoconut Thanks for the Welcome, intro and above all THE PREVIOUS GIFTS! You're a doll (But I have a feeling you already know that) ;) Apologies for not logging in to post previously, but I was not sure if I was going to stick around. Sorry for the messing about! I will make sure to be logged in next time :) THANKS AGAIN! Appreciate it :) Thank you for all the frogs - the bulbous was the last one of the new frogs I needed. Much appreciated. EvilMummy 15:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a LOT for the frogs you sent me. I very well appreciate it. My plus id is Superblazer1 so you know who I am. Thanks. ~Devin~ Question about links Hi ImSibo, if I change the name of my page 12 free lanternas to Free lanternas will the links update? WallyRuss : Links won't update, but it should be easy to do it manually. There are only three links, plus a redirect. If you do it soon, I'll fix them. ImSiBo 01:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I changed name and two of the links. Don't know where the third is. WallyRuss :: It's on your user page. I fixed the redirect. ImSiBo 02:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you! Community Messages ImSibo Could you update the community message or at least get rid of most of it? It's very old and makes it look like nothings going on. WallyRuss : Are you referring to MediaWiki:Community-corner? ImSiBo 01:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes. WallyRuss. Oh, do you know your 102 on the leader board for most frogs gifted? ::: I'll work on it.. ImSiBo 13:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thank you, WallyRuss Stubs - and status I've made changes to the Requests wiki page, which I believe should enable the removal of the stub catagory. What is the process of this being reviewed and done? EvilMummy 13:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I removed the stub. Thanks! ImSiBo 13:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Move page to forum? Shouldn't We found the Lanterna & Glacio be a fourm page? : WallyRuss ::: I think what you are referring to is a blog posting. I'd like to keep requests out of Special:AllPages. ImSiBo 12:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: Right, thank you. WallyRuss Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I'm slowly working my way through the final achievement (lowest frog that I don't have a full set for is Lanterna). I'm looking for a couple of the new frogs; I've made my request in the request forum. I've also requested access to the Value spreadsheet so I can add the extra information I have (I already know I have some frogs not on that spreadsheet). Timotab 03:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Question about levels In the menu bar in the game it says I'm level 26 but in the Plus+ about WallyRuss it says level 19, do you know why? : Wally, sorry to butt in here, but the Plus+ levels are accross all games and tied to the various game achievements, not specific to pocket frog. EvilMummy 16:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you just wanted the info. I doubt that imSiBo will mind. Should it say that on the levels page? - WallyRuss ::: EvilMummy is correct. The Plus+ level has nothing to do with the gameplay of Pocket Frogs. I think information on that would fit better on a Plus+ specific page, though if you wanted to add a blurb on the levels page to distinguish them, it couldn't hurt. ImSiBo 22:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) And, thanks for the frogs if I can I pass them on through the forums. Seems like requets cluster and right now it bulbus that's wanted. : WallyRuss :: Your welcome. My time is very limited right now, so I tend to randomly distribute frogs to people I know are active. Thanks for helping others on the forums! ImSiBo 22:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Please restore strike-through to forums toolbar. The forums editing tool bar used to have a strike through format button which was handy for keeping track of what frogs had been sent in the request forums when multiple frogs were requested. Could we have it back? : WallyRuss :: I don't think we have much control over the editing menus. If you click on "more +" and then , you will get the strikethrough. ImSiBo 22:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry thought you changed it. WallyRuss :: Frog Requests Help - several edits ago some sort of corruption seems to have entered the frog request forum. I think an admin needs to come to the rescue, and hopefully maintain the real requests that were added: Frog Requests Forum EvilMummy 19:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing that out! I'm not sure what happened. I think I fixed it and saved all of the requests. ImSiBo 21:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I stepped on your toes while you were fixing the Frog Request Table earlier. I noticed that it was totally fubar so I just cleaned it up enough that the table was showing up again and the headers were back in place. Once I saw you were making edits, I moved aside to let you do so. Thanks. Dougbiss 19:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : No problem..I have little time to work on this currently, so any help is appreciated! ImSiBo 20:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Dougbiss, ImSiBo - someone has done it again. Sorry, don't have time to try resolve it myself as I have a deadline. Was just going to see if there were any I could send quickly. EvilMummy 12:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. The frog request page seems to be not working. Could you help? Thank you. 898989898 : I'm not sure why we keep having issues...it's fine for now. Thanks! ImSiBo 00:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I heard that you gave someone a Bulbus frog and was wondering if you might have ny more to spare. I have several legendary frogs if you would like to trade :) My plus+ ID is Silverdale47. Thank you! Frogs Forever, ~Silverdale Hi! http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zerphax is screwing this Wiki over, please do something! Thx Galchenyan (talk) 14:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC)